To The Vet We Go
by Sailor Stardust
Summary: Luna IS a cat right?. and all cat must have vaccination and stuff right?. lol....please do read this story.


STORY BY: SAILOR STARDUST 

**RATED:G**

**DATED:5/5/2001**

** **

**NOTED: funny and may be a bit of horror!! I feel a bit strange today..lol…wanted to make jokes all day!**

**So here's the non-multiple..hehe…one episode story!!**

** **

** **

** **

** **

TO THE VET WE GO 

** **

Luna couldn't stop scratching herself as her fleas were getting out of control. Usagi watched in horror as Luna settled herself on her bed. "NO! Get down from there!" Usagi pushed the poor feline down. "Hey why did you do that for?" Luna asked as she started to meow. "Usagi, I don't think I'm feeling well today," Luna leaped on to Usagi's lap and weakly sleep on her. "Luna, I think you re sick, come let me take you to the vet-," Luna's oval corneas become thin and she hissed at Usagi for bringing the thought of the word "vet". Her instincts told her that the place is dangerous and deadly. "You want me to be kill!" Luna yelled at her. "Hey, its nothing deadly about that place, just imagine it as hospital, Luna," Usagi got up and went to her cupboard and took out a pair of gloves. "Luna wanna to have fun with Mr. Hygiene?" Usagi tried to be honest with Luna the cat!. "MEOWW!" Luna ran to the door but Usagi managed to get her foot to slam the door shut!

"Come on Luna, don't be such a scardy cat," Usagi carried the feline in her arms as she hummed a song and stepped into the pink bathroom. Putting her down, closing the window and settle the cat's shampoo in her bathtub, Usagi was now ready to wash clean a cat called Luna. "here, kitty, kitty," Usagi joked and carried the stoned, froze cat into the bathtub. As soon as she saw the bathtub filled with the chemical perfume and water, her claws began to dig in to Usagi's flesh. "Ouch!" Usagi yelped out and let go of her. Luna ran hysterically all around the bathroom and carelessly knocked everything in sight trying to get away from the H2O. "LUNA! Stop that," Usagi got a hold on her and quickly tried to get herself in the bathtub, but beyond any logical reasons, Luna's paws became longer than usual and managed to grab the rail on the left tub side and the other on the right edge of the tub's handle just like in a cartoon. "Luna! Stop it!" Usagi tried hard to push her down but that cat was just hard. But alas, Luna was in the water with the help of Mr. Spray! Luna frowned as her eyes half opened in annoyed while Usagi shampoo her and say a very dull song. "Ohh, look, Luna Mr hygiene is coming to save you from the killing fleas, bang!" Usagi was talking to herself, as Luna froze in the bathtub, the look of betrayed was cleared in her pretty black face. Her whiskers slightly twitched as a bucket of water was drawn upon her. All she could say is "meow."

After dried up, Luna slept comfortably beside Usagi that evening on her bed. "ARGH!" Usagi woke up and rushed downstairs. Luna opened her eyes slightly but went back to her slumber soon after. "What a silly girl." She thought. But all of a sudden, she felt a hand carried her hard and put her in a small, petite, cage. "Luna, I almost forgot your appointment." Usagi said as she ran downstairs and to the front door. "Bye mom, I'll be home before dinner," Usagi looked at her watch that read 4:30pm. "Alright, Usa-chan, ill cook your favorite," Iyuko smiled at her precious daughter. "Yippee," Usagi cheered and ran full speed to the animal hospital. All Luna can say is "meow." 

On the side walk, Usagi still humming the all annoying song while her hand held out the cage high back and forth like people marching and held out hands back and forth with the 90 degrees up. "WAHH! Luna shouted," "oh, god, Luna I'm so sorry! I forgot about you," Usagi peeked in the cage and saw that the cat was half dead and half alive. "Luckily I got 8 lives more to spare," Luna thought out loud. Usagi giggled" don't be silly Luna, look we are here," pointing at the high rise building. 

As they enter the building, Luna almost felt sick with the medicine's smell. She watched as many of other sick animals were waiting for their treatment. Usagi went up to the cashier and sign-in her appointment with Mr. Carl. Usagi gently lifted up her cage and sat to a cute guy. His hair was light brown colored with the long trim front covered his eyes. He looked down as if not wanting to stare at anyone. Usagi blushed and greeted the guy. "Hi! How are you?" Usagi held out her hand. The guy slowly looks to his side and stared in to her eyes. "Wow, he had a different types of eyes. One is dark brown the other is blue. No wonder he didn't look up much." She thought. He accepted her hand, "my name is Toru" he said and introduced his companion. A Scottish fold cat. "This is Murray" he held out his cat into his arms. "I'm Usagi and this is Luna," Usagi held out a cage and grinned at them. "A rabbit and the moon," Toru translated and he slightly chuckled." that's very adorable," he smiled back at her. Usagi blushed and as she tried to continue, the nurse called out Murray's name. "I got to go, nice talking to you, bunny," he smiled again and left with his cat. "See, it wasn't so bad Luna, you can even make friends here!" Usagi tried to cheer up the downhearted cat. "Luna," the same nurse called out. "Here!" Usagi quickly got up and lifted the cage and made her way to Dr. Carl's room. All Luna can do is "meow."

"Ah, Usagi as I recall?" The Dr asks. "Yes, and this is your patient," Usagi smile and brought up the cage to the metal table. The doctor wore the rubber gloves and slowly opened the cage. Luna hissed dangerously as she tried to scratch the doctor. "Luna! Behave yourself," Usagi scolded her. The doctor grabbed the back of her neck, bewildered by his action Luna felt helpless in his grasp. He examined the cat every inch. "Ah, she's got a cold and better take care of that flees. He said as he went to his desk and took out a thermometer to take her temperature. He lifts up her tail. Luna whispered to Usagi, "Usagi, I don't like the way he hold that thing and by the looks of it…. oh God!" she yelled out the last words. The doctor startled and looks up to Usagi, "is the cat talking?" he asked curiously. "Huh, no, of course not, you must have imagining things," she tried to cover up. Luna's eyes winced a little of the suffering she have to bare on her butt! "I swear Usagi, I'm going to kill you back home!" she whispered lowly. Usagi gave her innocent smile, "hehe".The doctor returned with not one, not two but three injections and a huge tranquilizer needle in case. Luna's eyes started to have water in them as she saw what's about to happen next. "Dear Serenity, Artemis, and to all my love one," she prayed silently as though she's about to die soon. Usagi managed a small sympathetic smile.

The doctor grabbed her, and one swift motion he poked the needle in her fur and through her skin deep in. "ouch…meow," she remembered that she almost cried out in human words. The doctor stared at Luna for a moment and proceeds to take the second needle. "Its, its, nothing to be afraid Luna, its just a needle," Usagi tried to console her from a mile away. "Yeah, like she's the one who's going to be stick with needles." Luna thought sarcastic. Her nails can be seen coming in and out of her paws as she tried to maintain the pain. "There that wasn't so bad, right Luna?" the doctor gave Luna the 'neck stroke'. Luna purred at the doctor. He placed Luna back in her cage and advice Usagi to give Luna bath regularly. "And Luna is a female cat, do you plan to clip her opotimesiums," "huh?" Usagi was confused and scratch her head puzzled. Luna's eyes were wide open and as far as she knows, the doctor mean… the doctor chuckled slightly and said out loud, "birth control." Usagi's jumped back in surprise. "Oh, that, thanks but no thanks, you see, Luna is a very different cat and I thrust her, hehe," Usagi waved a goodbye to the doctor as she ran outside to get Luna's medicine at the cashier. They went out of the vet and walked slowly back home. "I will never forgive you Usagi!" Luna yelled out. "And I hate medicines!" she whined. "Ohh, stop that Luna, you should thank me for you will be cured in no time," Usagi smiled to herself as she can imagine the she will feed medicine to Luna. "You know, Luna, I have always wanted to be a doctor!" she gave mischief glance at the cat in the cage. All Luna can say is "meow."

"Mom, I'm home!" Usagi kick off her shoes and ran upstairs. Once in her room, she opened the cage, and Luna slowly stepped out. "Usa-chan dinner's ready!" Iyuko shouted from downstairs. "Coming!" Usagi turned to look at Luna. "Luna, I want you to stay here, and I will give your medicines, alright?" Usagi stood up and ran out closing the door behind her. Luna sneakily jumped out of the window that was nicely opened for her. "Hehe, you wont get me this time, Usagi!" she thought. The moon was clear behind her background as she said," By the power of the moon, I shall punish you, Usagi!" she said out loud and ran off. 

** **

** **

That's all I know it's kind of dumb, but it is sort of my experience with my cat when I wanted to bring her to the vet. Except my cat didn't have that last part. lol. 

****


End file.
